


Canticumancer

by ohthatsabaseball



Category: Original Work
Genre: Canon Non-Binary Character, Gen, Music
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8212927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohthatsabaseball/pseuds/ohthatsabaseball
Summary: Canticumancer, or Cony, the daughter of music lived alone in an opera until she failed to play a song, this is her quest to understand this weird outside world and to play the Flow Rhapsody.





	1. Unusual Meetings

It took her four hours to gather all the instruments of the Opera in the main room. The girl had a long rose colored hair, pale skin with a face full of acne and innocent brown eyes, she was wearing a short white dress, evening gloves and pantyhose while shoe less, quite an wild style, but how would she know that if she never interact with another human being in her whole life?

Her name is Canticumancer, Cony for short; she lived her whole life of sixteen years inside this opera, it’s arbitrary whether or not she was trapped, since she never tried to escape, nor knew the existence of an outside.

The Opera is a huge place, with a whole library for music sheets and every instrument conceivable; Cony played and learned all the songs, or at least most of them.

However, one song was unplayable, Flow Rhapsody, a song that required no instruments but only something called the Canticumancer’s Obmuffin, an object Cony had no knowledge of.

Now she is going to see if this Obmuffin is replaceable by a shitload of instruments, of course she is not playing all of them at the same time by herself, she is using the magicks.

But enough of her, let’s see another person.

A androgynous figure passes on the forest nearby. Their name is Adre Zweihun. they are just passing by. Shoulder length dark yellow hair, dark skin, deep blue eyes, a T-shirt, an long sleeve shirt, flat chest and thick thighs, that was Adre.

Child of a successful farmer, they lived an overall decent life, a lot of money, a loving mother, one or two friends, no lovers, a demanding father, and a social life comparable to a capybara.

They are kinda running from home, that place was just feeling like too much pressure, and conveniently they hear a song from a certain opera.

The song is beautiful

Eventually they reach somewhat of a building in the forest; it was merged with a precipice and had green all over it. They touched the wall, it looked breakable.

They break the wall Kool-Aid Man style just to find some weird long haired girl, one who looks terrorized.

Cony knew that this song was special, but she did not expected to some weird thing that moved and didn’t looked nothing like an instrument to appear. So she ran away

Time for a flashback to half an hour ago.

Adre was on their house, discussing with their father, the usual, Mustang Zweihun wanted to Adre become a strong macho-like men and take care of the family business (horses, many horses). Adre on the other hand had no idea of what they wanted to do or be, it was an weird time of life, depression was kinda of a thing and choosing a job was pointless when your father figuratively owns the town.

“Aren’t you supposed to do things instead of just standing around all day? – Asked Mustang.”

“You keep telling me that you are sad and can’t handle things but you are already doing nothing all day!” He continued “When will you finally start learning about management so you can inherit the farm when I die?”

Mustang Zweihun is a wild man, a huge body full of muscles and golden hair, his skin was tanned, short hair and a considerable beard. He was a man that craves for success, he built this horse farm himself and is proud of it, and unfortunately his child has crippling depression and is not interested in horses.

“When you will finally become a man and do the shit I want!? You don’t even have friends and I doubt that you ever touched a girl, why can’t you just be an decent child!?” He was shouting now.

This monologue just kept happening until Mustang got tired of it and went away. But Adre got really hurt by such, so much that they decided to simply run away, that place was just feeling like too much pressure.

And that’s where we are now. Back at Cony and Adre’s first meeting.

“What are you? Was I not supposed to play that song? Are you going to punish and enslave me? Please do not” Begged Cony.

“Hey, I’m not going to do none of these things, I just want to know what is this place and who are you.”

“My name is Canticumancer, this is my house, and didn’t you just did some serious home invasion? You just smashed the wall.”

“Ugh, sorry, I can repair that wall if you want. Can I call you Cony by the way?”

“Yes, I think you can abbreviate my name, but forget that wall; I’m interested in what is beyond the wall. I’m interest on these weird greens.”

“Yeah, I guess there is a lot to explain.”

…

“I don’t understand this “school” you are talking about, if you loath that place so much why do you stay there?” Asked Cony

“I don’t think you understand what social pressure is.”

“Ugh, I give up! You keep telling me how everything is to complex and how it’s hard to explain, anyway what are these “tress” you keep telling me about? I never would imagine that these things that appeared on so many songs where some weird poles with weirder spikes. What even is this depression you keep telling me? Ugh this is too hard.”

“Wait.” Continued Cony “Let us talk about something I know, we shall talk about music, I know everything there is to know about music. What is your favorite instrument? How is music on your home?”

“Well I’d say the piano, even though I never played it. And I don’t know, I’d say that music is just… normal?”

“But what are the instruments you can play?”

“Uh, none?”

“What do you mean none? You are telling me you are so weird that you can play no instrument? Ha, you are such a filthy little liar.”

“Well, actually…”

“YOU ARE A LIAR! Moreover, this place is just so weird, I was excited to explore it at first but this is just so horrible and unbecoming. “Her face was red and her arms were flopping around” Ugh, that Flow Rhapsody song was cursed! I was living a happy life on my Opera and suddenly, BAM, there is a completely new world and it is disappointing. Thanks Flow Rhapsody.”

“What is this shit you are talking about anyway?”

“It’s the impossible song that even using every instrument of the opera was impossible to play. The sheet tells that something called the Canticumancer, that’s me,‘s Obmuffin is needed, but I don’t have such an possession, so I tried using every fucking instrument in the Opera as a replacement.”

“I think the Obmuffin is located in some city called Somorra.”

“WHAT?! So it really exists? Oh by all the dead poets, I cannot believe I can actually make that song happen, take me there now magical person of the outside world, take me there so I can show this strange world that I will complete it’s challenge.”

“I’m going to play the Rhapsody.” Cony was determined “I’m doing it.” She was totally doing it.

“That sounds exiting but I have no interest in taking place on a grand theft, you see this Obmuffin is a relic on a museum, We can see it if you want, but you can’t take it, nor use it to play a song, however that’s supposed to happen.”

“So, what are my other options”

“Well, I don’t know, maybe you can live a normal live and not be obsessed with music? You are an awesome musician; I can get an awesome job, even though you know shit about shit.”

“What is a normal life?”

“Well now that’s too much for me to explain.”

…

Soon the two would reach Adre’s hometown, Efinus, a place that smells like tangerine and horses, both because of the Zweihun family, the horse smell due to the excess of stables, making horses the most used form of transportation, the tangerine is from Mustang’s love for the fruit, planting trees all over the town.

There were three people waving to them, a tall girl with short black hair, a shorter man with colorful clothes; and an even shorter woman, one whose face showed no emotion at all.

“Why are these people waving at us?” Asked Cony “Do they wish to engage in a rap battle? Because I am so much ready for one right now, you have no notions on how prepared I am right now.”

“What? No, they are just my friends, uh, do you know what friends are right?”

“Who would be such an idiot to do not know what a friend is?”

“I guess you’re right”.

“Besides, there are numerous songs dedicated to friends”.

“Hi, Adre, who is she?” Asked the men, his skin was tanned and he had short blue hair with an undercut, pink shirt, green jacket and red pants, everyone’s eyes were hurting “Never saw her before”.

“Hi, I just met her, her name is Cony and it’s kinda hard to explain”.

“Hey, I’m Jim” He extended his hand but Cony just stared at it.

“Wow, she really is not from here” Said the tall woman, her skin was dark, shaved black hair and she was wearing black jeans and a dark orange tank top, her eyes were vivid and her smile captivating “I’m Lis, that’s some sick moves you got there, even if your move was doing nothing at all”.

“I liked you” said the last short woman, her pale face had many acne scars and still no expression, her brown hair was tied down and it reached her tights, her clothes were a simple yet pretty floral patter dress.

“She is Aurea” Said Lis while leaning her elbow on Jim’s shoulder “So what you guys doing? We just hanging out”.

“What are we doing anyway Adre?” Asked Cony.

“I’m showing you this whole new world, duh”

“Hey that looks cool, let’s explore this virgin land together, whatever you guys talking about” Said Jim doing so many hand gestures that Lis took her hand off.

First they went to the park which was the nearest place, Cony was first frightened by a beetle, but soon she started fighting it and she would have killed it if Lis didn’t had pacified them. After that, she tried to eat leaves, which found really fucking tasty and would have had a banquet if they didn’t tell her how much unhealthy it was, everyone was laughing and holding her hands, preventing her from eating more leaves.

Soon they visited a coffee shop that the squad dwelt, after tasting the cappuccino; Cony decided that she preferred the leaves. When the cashier asked for the money, they had to explain the whole concept of capitalism to the girl, telling her from the historical, to the geopolitical following up to an explanation about socialism (which was the dream of the trio) and how mad rich was the Zweihun family and how the ruled the town. Adre was embarrassed.

It was getting dark, they started saying goodbye, but Cony was not expecting a random shout from Aurea, especially since she stayed mostly quiet the whole day. “It’s a thing she does sometime, like, it’s her thing” said Lis, “I really liked you” finished Aurea, the three went their way, Cony and Adre started walking to the mansions area, where the most rich of Efinus lived, and among them was the Zweihun family.

Twenty meters to the gate and they stopped, Adre was breathing heavily, they were scratching their arms nonstop, and their gaze was stone fixed to the gate. Cony was clueless as to what was wrong, they were just walking, casually talking and suddenly Adre is all weird.

“He will kill me” Their mind wandered, “I ran from home, ran from my father, now he is so going to kill me, what will I do? Who will take care of Cony? Oh no, she will surely die here without me, and this is all my fault, I never should had spoken with dad today, what will I do what will I what will…”

“Hey, are… are you all right?” Gee, even the clueless girl can see you are having a panic attack.

“I’m just… I’m I’m just, its… its“ They paused “I’m scared to face my father”.

“Why? I thought that paternal figures were supposed to be liked”.

“They, they were, but mine is a douche that disrespects me and hate me, and wants me to be a men, I don’t want to be man, fuck off, he doesn’t listen to me and and and and”.

“Hey” Cony said while hugging Adre tight, their chin was on the top of her head, and soon tears started wetting her hair ”You are not alone in this”.

They stood there some more, hugging, chatting, getting ready. Adre always felt disconnected with the world, like they did not belong here, and Cony was a complete alien to all this, but at least they had each other.


	2. No Place Like Home

It was already dark when Cony and Adre entered the huge blue house; the garden even though hidden by the darkness, was full of roses and tangerines. The entrance hall was poorly illuminated, some stair and many doors, but no person was in sight.  
Adre reached for Cony's hand, she got confused at first but accepted the affection, she thought it was good. Adre on the other hand was frightened and sweating. They started walking towards the living room or the main one at least.  
Empty too, anyway where is the family that is supposed to live here? The only thing left to do was sit on the couch and wait for then to appear. Or they could search the house, but Cony was already too interested in the TV for that, sitting closer to it than its recommended, mystified by these buttons and images of some weird cartoon staring by a crab wearing two eye patches which looked more like socks.  
Adre was sitting on the couch appreciating Cony's innocence and huge hair. Seriously, her rose hair reached her knees and was far too voluminous, how did she even kept that thing healthy? Was there shampoo on the Opera? And what did she ate all those years anyway? There were many questions, but the answer was not really relevant. They reached for the control and changed the channel to a music; they thought that she would like it.  
"Oh! I recognize this, it is No Place Like Home from Eric Vermin, I never expected them to be like this. It's so strange." Cony said joyfully.  
"I never really listened to anything from him, but it's cool to see you so happy" Responded Adre "Hey, you are not supposed to lick the TV."  
...  
They were laughing and joking about the silly band that was playing on TV, some people dressed like furniture singing about revolution when Maria Zweihun entered the room, her hair was long and dark, dark skin, brown eyes and a black dress, Adre jumped when they saw her, but she was happy to see a guest.  
"Adre, you didn't told me there would be guests today, well, nor you told me you came, we were worried about you."  
Adre's heart was running again, they had many things to say and they wanted to tell them all at the same time. Cony saved them.  
"Tell me who are you!" Cony said while standing up and reaching a conductor's baton from a front pocket in her dress "I'm well aware you represent a treat to Adre, otherwise they would not be so terrified."  
"Funny thing for you to do such a thing in my own house. I'm Maria, Adre's mother, and who are you, you munchkin?  
"My name is Canticumancer."  
"We call her Cony" Adre finally, said, "She is... a new friend, we just hanging out."  
"Canticumancer is quite an unusual name, but a pretty one nonetheless, nice to meet you" Maria extended her hand.  
"I greet you" Cony walked slowly towards Maria and grabbed her hand nervously.  
"Anyway where's dad? Is he mad at me? “Said Adre changing the subject.  
"In fact he is in the bathroom right now, kinda anticlimactic, but you can speak with him as soon as he is out"  
Waiting for Mustang felt like a torture, how is he going to react? How mad is he? Am I going to be kicked out of home? Am I going to be killed? Many questions wandered Adre's mind, the kind of one that people call anxiety, after all, all they did was leave the house with no warning after their father told some hurtful things, but still, Adre was feeling tortured.  
"You won't believe what Carla said to me today can you believe that..."Mustang interrupted himself when he saw he his child finally returned home and that they had the girl with the wildest hair as guest” well hello"  
Adre jumped again when they saw their father enter the room wearing a ugly floral shirt. Cony armed herself with the conductor's batom and made a pose, ready to strife.  
"Hi son, what did I lose? Who is that?"  
"I'm Canticumancer and..."  
"Stop calling me son!" Adre shouted, interrupting Cony "can't you see how uncomfortable that makes me? I don’t want to inherit the family’s business, I don’t care about horse bullshit, why do you have to pressure me so much!?”  
Silence, Adre stared their fatter, which stared back, Cony and Maria’s eyes wandered between the other two, waiting for someone to talk.  
Mustang eventually replied “Why… Don’t you understand how much your family is important? How much business we have? AND YOU PLAN TO BLOW EVERYTHING UP JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE TIRED?! DO YOU IDEA HOW MUCH I WORKED FOR THIS? HOW TIRED I WAS, YET I KEPT WORKING!” Adre shrunk hearing, their eyes started getting wet, why was this so hard?  
However, Cony acted before Adre could start crying, grabbing the conductor’s baton for the third time, yet using it for the first, shaking it in the air, a melody started playing, but soon it turned to hurtful noises and alike, Cony grabbed Adre’s hand, uncertain of this action, but certain that something should be done. They started running, it was a beautiful night, no clouds, full of stars, two teenagers running downtown, Adre was screaming out of frustration and Cony was feeling helpless, uncertain to what was the right thing to do, after all, it was a alien world to her.  
“I’m not returning there! Let’s… let’s run away!” Adre shouted “we’re going to Somorra, We can get the Obmuffin! I don’t care where I am, I’m never ever going to look at Mustang again!” They stopped, looking at each other, catching breath, in normal situations Adre would be anxious towards the answer, but having felt such repression for their parents, plus all the running, they weren’t exactly ok, but the answer was not a problem.  
“I was waiting for this! Let us go and catch the Obmuffin!” Cony said cheerfully.  
The station was not far from there, Adre had their credit card that had some mad money in it, that is, until their parents froze it. The Next bus towards Somorra was in twenty minutes, twenty minutes living with the fear of being found by Mustang was a horrible time, but Adre was curious, they didn’t know magic was something Cony could do.  
“It is just natural, playing an orchestra with no one else, just your pure will to play it, That song I played must have stunned them for some moments.”  
“Can I see this conductor’s baton thing you have? Is it like, magical?”  
“Conductor’s baton? Oh I just call it the c stick, yet I don’t think it is magical” She said while grabbing it from the dress’s front pocket and handling it to Adre “This is what I used to play the symphony you heard this morning, or all I play for the matter.”  
“Oh, I loved that song, can you play it again? Flux Rhapsody right? I really liked that song.” They said while realizing that the c stick was just a normal conductor’s baton.  
“Flow Rhapsody in fact, and I’m not sure if I am supposed to play it again, The Obmuffin is necessary to play the song right, so we would be just playing it wrong”  
“It might be wrong, but it’s really beautiful, so is it a problem?”  
No parents came to crash this runaway, the bus came, they got in, and a thirty-six hour trip to Somorra started.


	3. Fortune Weavers

The sun was high when the bus finally stopped. It was dry and hot. The kind of weather that makes people have hear strokes. And there was not a single cloud in the sky, only a huge and limitless blue that embraced all Somorra.  
Cony and Adre got out of the bus. Legs numb, stomachs hungry, both tired of sitting and waiting. The trip was really long, thirty six hours almost, Adre got the time to tell their whole life story and Cony told about the rats that lived with her "I really miss Sebastian Barrichelo" which was her favorite rat, dear, sweet thing, it even brought her food, it got really dirty, but still, she loved that mouse.   
Cony was admiring the big city. So many songs told about this place, somewhere she did not even knew existed, and she was here. The city of Somorra, its nights where legendary, so many places to dance and sing like tomorrow was not a thing. And she was going to live them all. Adre on the other side was feeling a mix of emotions, happiness because they were finally away from their parents, anxious towards what the big city had to offer and nervous to how they were going to do things; how are they going to eat? Where will they live? How much time until the credit card is frozen? They were really anxious, and speaking of anxiety if was the time to Adre take their medicine. Yeah, first thing to do in the metropolis, taking meds, fuck yes.   
The two went to the first café they found, some small place between two buildings called The Recurring Hole, the owner was a small old woman with curly hair and white skin. Adre ordered a coffee and a donut. After some time trying to explain to Cony what each of the options were they ordered a donut too and a cup of water.   
Again, she tasted the coffee and again she made ugly faces. Caffeine was just not her thing.  
The streets were full outside, so many people each different from the other. So many stores sealing things Cony never thought even existed, "what do you mean people use these blades to cut hair of, why would you want to do this?” Adre thought to themself about how her legs should be hair beneath the pantyhoses. Their eyes caught a glimpse of a phone store, thinking of how she could use a phone. However, before they could say something Cony runner off to talk to some jugglers.   
They went some more explaining about capitalism, poverty and how some people acquired their money by entertaining others. This gave Cony an idea; maybe I can acquire money by playing to these people! This was followed by Adre's explanation about how they already have money and oh my god please just let me buy you a phone.   
The phone chosen was one that had the most space to store as many songs as Cony wanted, they did not had to be economical on the money so here is a welcome to the world gift. The concept of storing songs in a little brick was really hard to explain to Cony, after understanding Adre thought that she would love it, actually she didn't liked how anther one could play for her but she rolled with the idea, soon she would be downloading all them musics.  
Speaking of phone, Adre checked theirs, it still had some battery and goddamn, they have to buy a new charger and these things aren’t even sold separately, guess they and Cony will have to share. Forty three new messages, wow, running away from home makes people popular hum? Some were from their friends, the miraculous trio, Jim, Aurea and Lis, well at least they looked like a trio, by what they heard the three were kinda dating each other, it was complicated. The other messages were from their parents obviously, dad saying stupid passive aggressive things, mom apologizing and begging them to come home.  
Hey, Jim is online.  
“Adre: Hey, yeah so I kinda ran away from home” They message.  
“Jim: Fucking dope, where are you?”  
“Adre: Somorra, with that girl you met, we’re like best buds now”  
“Jim: Hey, I know you for a long time and you say that this stranger you met is your best bud? I’m astonished”  
“Adre: Hey! You have like two girlfriends, at least let me make some friendships here”  
“Jim: K, when you coming back? And what do you plan doing there?”  
“Adre: Hopefully I’m not coming back, I hate that dude, and we are fucking stealing the Obmuffin”  
“Jim: I didn’t knew you were a thief of such great robberies, god I’m proud of being your friend, go, shine on your crazy diamonds, you have a lot to do”  
“Adre: Hey! You expelling me? I want to talk some more”  
“Adre: Where are Lis and Aurea?”  
“Jim: Oh they right here, they kinda want to distance themselves from cellphones and stuff”  
“Jim: You know, live free”  
“Adre: I know that shit, tell them that I’m ok and that I hope that we meet again soon”  
Jim did not responded from a minute, soon Adre was thinking if they said something wrong “god, I was too harsh, I shouldn’t have said that” sinking into thoughts of “what if they hate me now?” and “I’m such a horrible person” but it did not take long until he started typing again.  
“Jim: OH MY GOD”  
“Jim: ARE YOU OK ADRE”  
“Jim: WHAT HAPPENED, WE MISS YOU PLEASE BE OK”  
This made Adre feel better, knowing that they were loved was such a good thing.  
“Jim: This is Lis, goddamn that IDIOT Jim didn’t told me you were talking for like two minutes”  
“Jim: We wish the best for two and if you need a place to crash we are here!”  
“Adre: Wow, thanks I love you guys”  
“Jim: s2”  
“Jim: Also Aurea told me neato burrito when I said her that you two ran”  
“Jim: Omg I love her so much”  
Adre chuckled, these three were funny, they searched for Cony and saw that she was playing a violin that god knows from where she took that and was playing at a close park. That music was good, they wanted to dance, but there were people watching, almost a dozen heard her and got close to hear her song, which was something Adre never heard before. God that music was really danceable. Anyway, why not? No one knew them there, and that city was famous for being weird, what was really stopping them from jamming to that sick audio? Nothing that was, maybe anxiety but they fought against that, got close to Cony and started shaking that tick thighs and moving that arms. Adre had no idea how to dance, but was that necessary to have fun with friends? Soon more people started dancing and the two were laughing at the top of their lungs.  
…  
The two went shopping after that, mostly because Adre wanted to buy Cony some shoes, but also to pack things like food and the necessary. After proving five different pairs of shoes, sneakers and even flip-flops, she decided that they were all uncomfortable and shoeless pantyhose was the way. Adre bought a black bag written “Pandora” all over it, they filled it with not only the necessary but also some chemicals, which were Adre’s specialty, they were pretty sure they could make a bomb with what was inside.  
“So, this is almost your weapon isn’t it?” Cony asked while they walked by the side walk while it got darker.  
“Yeah, kinda of”  
“So you have to name it! I mean named my c stick, so it for yours, its fun!”  
“I guess I should,” They stated analyzing that bad, looking at all these pandoras written all over it “Hum, its hard”  
“I’m certain you will think of a marvelous name!”  
“I know, I’m calling it mom’s purse! Calse, you know, it has chemicals that is kinda medicaments and such so I find it a fitting name”  
“The most good of names!”  
Adre was going to comment something but a young beggar wanted to talk with them  
“Hey, why not play a game?” She had brown long hair and blue eyes, her voice was deep and she was wearing a big leather overcoat, short, boots and a blue, white and pink croc top “It’s really simple!” Her hands shuffled a deck.  
“Hey we aren’t really interested…” Cony interrupted Adre  
“Of course I want to play!”  
“Oh its good to see a excited young lady, even though she is shoeless with thigh highs for some reason”  
“It’s pantyhose actually, but let us play this game! It will be literally the first game I ever play”  
“Sad bruh, the game is simple, you choose a card and I’m going to shuffle it with two others and you have to get the right one, you can bet how much you want”  
“Well we do have money so why not play?” Adre said putting five egret quartz on the table.  
“Chose your card,” She told while showing a whole deck.  
Adre picked up the vanguard of hope, she put the rest of the deck aside except for two cards, which she shuffled on the table showing. Fingers moving fast, cards passing right next to each other, but Adre and Cony’s gaze were fixed on that one. Soon she stopped. Both pointed to the same card.  
“Too bad, wrong one, guess I’m staying with the cash” She looked at them, expecting them to walk away, Adre was going to do so, but Cony wanted more.  
“You are cheating and I’m sure of that! My eyes didn’t leaved that card anytime, I want to play again,” Cony said.  
“You can play as much as you want, just pass me the money”  
They bet the same amount, Adre did not had so much money on their pockets; it was mostly at the credit card.  
Once again, fingers flied, cards danced, and once again, they lost. However Cony was decided to win, after all, it was a one in three chance, they had to win it sometime.  
She was wrong, they expended all the thirty egret quartz on Adre’s pockets and never won.  
“Better luck next time, hey, if you can try again if you find me next again, I’m all around town!” She said expecting them to leave.  
“This is horrendous, literally the first game I lose and everyone following that, I’m not giving up, or you tell me how you cheated or I’m staying here destroying every chance you got of winning any money!” Cony was mad at her.  
“You can’t be serious”  
In fact she was serious, at least four times when someone looked like they would play the game Cony started shouting how that was rigged and such.  
The beggar sighed, “You know? This sucks, I’m going home, away from crazy shoeless thigh high girls”  
“It’s a pantyhose I told you already! And I’m not leaving you”  
“Hey, it’s getting dark we need to find place to crash” Said Adre  
“I don’t care, I’m WILL know that she is doing”  
They followed her for at least ten minutes, the air had a really strange feeling in the air, she wanting them to go away, Adre wanting to go sleep in some hotel and Cony begging to know the secret.  
“So mysterious beggar, did you know that I only have one hour of life left? Will you please tell us your secret?”  
“Ugh, my name is Fortuna! Ok, since you are so desperate this is the truth. I can do fucking magic, this way I manipulate the probabilities to make you always chose the wrong card!”  
Silence, Adre did not believe that but they did not cared for all that, but soon Cony started smiling and getting pumped up  
“This is amazing! I can do magic too, but mine is just music stuff, nice to meet you, I’m Cony”  
“Will you leave me alone now?” Asked Fortuna  
“But why? You look an amazing person, I want to know more about you, let us chat some”  
Fortuna sighed, she told something incomprehensible, stopped, thought a little and said “Ok, I’m going to a gig in some hours, tomorrow is Saint Abe’s day and people want party really hard on it, you are cute and I want to know more about this magic you supposedly have”  
Saint Abe’s day is an event that only happens as the last day of the twentieth week of the year, people usually partied a lot in this day, celebrating the most radical saint of all east continent.  
“We surely are going” Cony said  
“”What we will?” Adre didn’t expected to go in a gig at dawn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i'm lazy to fix some abnormalities with the text


	4. Long Nights

The walk towards the gig took twenty minutes, during it Fortuna explained to Cony what exactly was a gig and about the artists that would play. Adre was excited and nervous; they never went to one before. Cony was confused considering how she never listened to another artist playing live before.  
“So I think you will have to play for us, considering how I spend all the money I had on my pockets to your game” Said Adre.  
“What the fuck?” Shouted Fortuna “You expel my customers away and now you expect me to pay for you? Best day ever”  
“Sorry, but hey we gave you like, thirty quartz”  
“Yeah, but the ticket is like, twenty Q, you owe me buddy. I’m not leaving you alone till you pay me”  
“No problem. Money is not an issue”  
“Oh really? Now I’m really interested in extorting more from you and your cute dumb friend. I got a lot of others game where you can lose”  
“I’m not this dumb, you told me your secret already, I’m not playing if I don’t even have chance of winning” Said Cony.  
Adre was distracted talking on the phone with Lis when they entered so Fortuna had to drag him.  
Cony was astonished, the place was overflowing with people, they surely liked Saint Abe’s day, the place was dark except for the spotlights, Cony thought of them as obnoxious, her eyes hurt every time it passed through them. Yet she liked the band that was playing, a woman with short hair and sidecuts was on the guitar, a man with neck length hair on a bass, and an androgynous with a cute dress and long hair was singing and dancing around, they all had white hair, even the roots of the girl, with the rest being purple.  
“I know these dudes!” Said Fortuna “you can talk to them if you really like ’em”  
Cony surely found them interesting, the way they played show that they knew what they were doing, and Adre liked their rock too. Cony said she was eager to talk with them, especially the woman; the way her fingers flied through the guitar was amazing.  
Adre was more indifferent to this, they knew that music and didn’t liked it that much, the experience was kinda overwhelming.  
“Well well well if this isn’t Fortuna, what are you doing here bitch?” Said a small boy who was making his way through the crowd, dark skin, black eyes and black shaved hair, his face was feminine and his clothes were a boring jeans and a plain gray shirt.  
“Surely not expecting to find you here, Rats. The party was amazing till you came”  
“What can I do? I am just the usual piece of shit of everyday. Hey, are these two with you?”  
“Yup, these are weird and obnoxious girl Cony and depressed young adult Adre” She said pointing to the two.  
“What are you two talking about?” Cony asked leaning to them, the sound was terribly high and she was hearing nothing of what the two were talking.  
“Hey can we go to the backstage or a more silent place? It’s really hard to make a conversation here” Said Fortuna.  
The kid apparently called Rats nodded and went started going there. Fortuna and Cony followed, Adre was distracted and had to once again be entrained. Rats and Fortuna were friend with the person, who organized these parties, a huge woman who liked cigarettes too much called Elizabeth. The guard let them enter the backstage once they saw Fortuna and Rats.  
They went to the dressing room, the place had only one, so it was big, the next band was getting ready for the show, they were seven and they all looked like the same. The place had tick walls so they could actually talk there.  
“This is Rats, he is young but he know shit, so treat him as your superior you country folks” Fortuna said with a hand on Rat’s shoulder.  
“Ah, hello… mister” said Adre embarrassed.  
“Sup” Said Cony.  
“Now this one knows how to treat a superior” said Rats laughing “Anyway from where are you guys, and what are you doing here?”  
“I’m here to take the Obmuffin and finally play the Flow Rhapsody”  
“Take the Obmuffin? Isn’t this thing in a museum or something? Are people allowed to touch it?” Asked Fortuna.  
“I’m pretty sure that no, sorry sweetie but I thing you lost your trip” Answered Rats.  
“Wait, what do you mean I can’t take it?” Asked Cony  
“Well I tried to explain to you, this thing belongs to the museum, you can see it, but you can’t just take it” Said Adre.  
“But this is the only way I can play the Flow Rhapsody”  
“I thing you won’t be able to play it them”  
Everybody went silent for a moment, until Rats broke it.  
“That’s rough buddy, but still why do you want so much to play this song? Why is it important?”  
“Well because… I do not know”  
Silence again, this time it was broken by the three who were playing entering the dressing room.  
“Oh my god, that was so amazing!” Said the androgynous person all pumped up.  
“Pff, just another show” said the men.  
“Hey I know how much you like this, don’t try to hide it, anyway…” Said the woman before Cony interrupted her.  
“You three were amazing! I never thought of playing No Longer Me this way, it was incredible to hear this!” Shouted Cony.  
“Well hello you little gremlin, good that you liked it, I’m Dani the bass is called Gregory and this is our beautiful singer Nyx” Said the woman arranging her short hair to the side.  
“Nice to meet you!” Said Nyx, Gregory raised his hand, Adre raised theirs too.  
“So do you guys actually play instruments right?” Cony asked.  
“Well yeah, didn’t you just saw us?” Said Nyx  
“I have to be sure, after Adre told me that they did not play anything I got scared and I had to confirm. Why don’t we play together?”  
“Ugh, we just played, I’m tired and I’m sure that Dani’s fingers are bleeding, I’d love to play dear, but can we do that later?”  
“Later when?”  
Nyx just moaned, why did this weird kid had to be annoying? They didn’t like to be rude but damn.  
“That’s the part where you two exchange phone numbers!” Fortuna shouted by the back “you sure are clueless and goddammit why do I feel like this adjective is overused for you?”  
Adre went to help Cony with her phone, she didn’t know how to use it, neither she knew her own recent acquired number.  
After exchanging numbers, the three packed their things and left, Rats asked why they were leaving so soon, Dani answered that they had another show tomorrow morning and that sleep was important.  
Speaking of sleep Cony really needed some, she was used to sleep ten hours a day and the last time she rested was on a fucking bus, Adre was tired too. Fortuna decided the she was their mom today and left the party with the two.  
“I’m used to leaving these parties at six of the morning, you guys own me another one” It was two A.M. right now.  
“Why are you being so generous with us again?” Asked Adre.  
“Well, I know what it is to be homeless and I’m not just leaving you guys up to fortune’s way, actually, I’m fortune, I tell you guys hit a jackpot. Also you told me you had money so I want some”  
“All right, anyway that’s a fun name, is it a nickname?”  
“Absolutely not, it’s the truest name you will ever hear!” She said proudly.  
The three stopped in front of a slender house. Cony yawned while Fortuna searched for her keys “Be silent you don’t want to awake the big man”  
“Who is the big man? This title is ridiculous” Said Adre while yawning too.  
“The big man, he has the game my pal, you don’t want to awake the big S, else he will turn all you pasta too dust” Said Fortuna opening the door “Shhh”  
“Am I supposed to understand this? What kind of conversation is this? I fear I will never be part of the world of yours” Said Cony.  
“Ugh, I’m just tired too”  
The place was dark but Fortuna dared not too turn any lights, when she noticed Cony was about to trip she took her hand, Cony took Adre’s in turn, they got nervous, but soon they were a perfect stealth train.  
Soon they entered Fortuna’s room, the place was dark but they could noticed how it was boring, just a bed, a wardrobe and some things of games of mendicancy, she surely spend little time there.  
They didn’t had time to discuss, she just pointed the small bed and the tucked themselves in, she entered too and three persons were sleeping where only on fit. She would probably spend half of the night on carpet but she didn’t minded, in fact Fortuna liked this affection, even though she still felt distant to these two whom she was mother today.


	5. Teenagers Run Through The City Corner

It sure was weird sleeping with two other people in a bed made for one. Even weirder was when Cony met Fortuna' father.  
When she woke up Adre was still sleeping and Fortuna was nowhere to be found. She looked at the room.  
There were many cracks on the boring white walls, a spider web was found on a corner, looks like no one at the house really cares about cleaning it up. There was a dirty wardrobe with what were these? Marks Fortuna made with her nails?   
Uncertain to what to do with Adre, Cony just left them there and exited the room. The place was full with books and all sorts of things all around, that place was a mess, who was that dude that she told that lived here anyway?   
Entering the kitchen, she saw three plates on the table and a man with a huge beard in green clothes looking at her.   
"Good morning" he said.   
She ran. Like this, she got scared by the men's wondrous beard and ran away back to the room; these things were still weird to her.  
Midway through she found Fortuna on the hallway exiting the bathroom.  
“Wow hold it, Jack” she said flipping her hands.  
“Who is Jack?” Asked Cony slowly.  
“Forget that, hey, you must be hungry, Adre is still sleeping? Let’s awake them and eat breakfast”  
It took some time to Adre accept it was morning, they went to the bathroom first and then Cony noticed she had to go too.  
The three went down stairs together, Fortuna was telling about Rats and about how that kid was only fourteen but knew every place on Somorra to crash.  
“Good morning” Said the bearded dude again, exactly the same way, god he was even on the same place, what a creep. Cony would be running again if Fortuna did not hold her hand.  
“This is the man, the dude himself who owns the house. Greet Schrodinger” Said Fortuna.  
“He-Hello” Adre said while Cony did not just stood still and Fortuna sited on the closest wooden chair.  
The two followed and Schrodinger too. All there was on the table to eat was cereal and milk.  
“Thank you for breakfast” Said Adre.  
“Thanks for what? This fucking cereal? If there were at least some cooking here, I would understand this etiquette bullshit. Big S don’t cook for shit, it’s been years living like this” Said Fortuna while devouring the cereal.  
“Hey, you shouldn’t say this to your father” Said Adre looking to Schrodinger who only sighted.  
“He is not my father, I don’t have one”  
Silence took the room like and held onto it like an annoying child hold a toy.  
“Don’t worry I’m used to this, and she is right, I’m not her real father” Said Schrodinger breaking the silence.  
However, little did they talked through the rest of breakfast, one after another they stopped to eat and just looked to each other uncomfortably. Fortuna was the last to finish girl sure was hungry, the stood up and Cony and Adre followed immediately.  
“So, I’m going to hang out with Rats, you guys can come with me if you want” Said Fortuna eating some candy she had on her pockets while they were chatting on the entrance.  
“Didn’t we annoyed you guys enough? I think we can go our way” Adre said.  
“Don’t worry dude you are not bugging me. I like you two, Cony is especially fun to be around”  
“I wanted to play something. Can you play any instrument?” Asked Cony out of the blue.  
“I just love how random you are. But no I can’t play any instrument, I like to sing though, but my voice is just terrible” Answered Fortuna.  
“I wanted to play with these three we met yesterday” Said Cony  
“God just message them anyway. Shit I’m like to hang out with you but I’m not your mom”  
The three went outside. It was a hot day, a really hot one, yet the streets were full, no one wanted to miss Saint Abe’s day. A lot of streets shops were open and beggars were everywhere, Adre asked is Fortuna would not be “working” but she said she liked to take the day off. Midway they bought an umbrella where the three squeezed themselves under, Adre also bought a bracelet with a musical note on it for Cony and one with an anchor for themself. Fortuna did not liked to be outside of this so she made Adre buy one with a clover for her.  
“Can’t believe we met yesterday and we already have friendship bracelets” laughed Fortuna off.  
Eventually they entered the park where Fortuna and Rats marked the date, the place was full, apparently everyone liked how New Day Park was full of trees so it was easy to find a shadow to relax.  
Rats found a nice place under the shadow of an apple tree; wearing shorts with the word booty on back and even though he had no metaphorical guns his t-shirt had a suns out guns out written on it. A master of irony this one was, Adre thought. He was enjoying a fruit that he just grabbed while sitting on a blue fabric.  
“Morning Tuna, I see you had nourished some appreciation of these dorks” he said while standing up.  
“Can’t live myself without my daily dorks, you included”  
“My heart burns with these words, I’m dying right now, can’t believe I was called a dork” said Rats while doing fussy moves with his arms.  
“What’s a dork?” Asked Cony.  
“Anyway let’s sit down already” invited Fortuna.  
“What’s the plan for today?” Asked Adre.  
“Dude we will chill like tomorrow isn’t a thing, maybe play some games” Answered Rats.  
“Don’t call me dude” said Adre under their breath.  
“I got them games” Said Fortuna.  
“Toss it out gurl, let’s have some fun” Said Rats  
“What we playing?”  
“We can’t play eight royalties nor Jimmie’s jam” he was thinking “maybe go fish with fireworks?”  
“Actually we playing nothing, just realized I forgot my deck at home, anyway it’s not exactly a deck for this kinda of games”  
“Why didn’t you told it earlier? Here I was rising my hopes for some games”  
“Not sorry”  
“Ugh, I’m a teenager with anxiety what I’m gonna do?” he was tossing his arms around and making moves like he was about to hit someone “I brought chess but we can’t play in five!”  
“Who said we can’t” Said Cony “I never played it but I’m sure we can make the rules so we all can play”  
I did not went quite right. First, they divided the pieces to the four, trying to get it even and did some weird game where everyone controlled some pieces and lost when they were over. Cony was trying to make it work and Adre was just trying to go with everything but Fortuna was thinking of all that as a huge nuisance and refused to participate in that. Next they tried playing in pairs, unstoppable pair Adre and Cony were a team where Adre played (they had some experience on it) while they explained it to Cony. Fortuna and Rats where wild together, it was not only once they argued about which move to make and these were some reckless moves. Cony and Adre won.  
“I’m bored, g’night guys, my night of sleep was horrible I’m gonna rest here on this fucking comfy grass” Said Fortuna lying down.  
“You can’t sleep now! Hey everyone let’s play some music!” Cony was standing up while conjuring a violin and taking some notes of it.  
“Doesn’t looks like a bad idea, good thing I brought my flute” Said Rats reaching he’s bag.  
“Is it ok to use your flute?” Asked Fortuna still on the ground.  
“Yeah don’t worry”  
“What are you guys talking about?” Asked Adre, Cony was oblivious to this but Adre even though they were silent they still were paying attention.  
Fortuna and Rats looked one another looking for an answer. Fortuna shrugged and Rats said:  
“Shhh,” with a finger on his lips “it’s a secret”  
Adre felt left out, but that’s ok they thought, “they must be buddies since long and I just met her yesterday” still Adre hated that feeling.  
“All right let’s play some. What I’m playing anyway?” said Fortuna.  
“Can you sing?” said Cony  
“Fuck no, my voice is horrible, make me a triangle or something easy, I’m not singing”  
Cony summoned a blue triangle and Fortuna tried it doing some freestyling. Cony started with a slow note on the violin; soon the two would join making a nice and calming song. However, Rats wanted to make something more wild, he started taking more and more notes on flute while jumping around, it sounded weird at first but Fortuna tripled the clings and clangs and Cony followed them. Adre liked that, it was a pretty music, but they wanted to join, so they got the three’s attention and said:  
“Let’s stop freestyling and let’s play some song we all know. I can sing”  
“Ok, what about Edge of Begins?” suggested Fortuna.  
“I have no idea of what this is” said Rats.  
“How dare you?!” exclaimed Cony and Fortuna together.  
It took long to the four to decide what song they would play, turns out Rats knew no song at all on the flute even though he knew how to play so he had to improvise. They spend the whole day out side, playing, singing, dancing and chatting. They went to a restaurant that served exotic food that used squids and their ink even to eat, hopefully Adre’s credit card was still working, they ate a burger with squid meat “does this is even considered meat?” they wondered, while Cony preferred to stick to what she knows and ordered seaweed, that girl sure loved vegetables. Rats and Fortuna went for the cheapest: regular burger.  
The sun was setting when they decided to go home, “You guys aren’t going to sleep on my house again, fuck no, I’m enjoying the pleasure of sleeping alone tonight” Fortuna was still tired of sleeping with the two. “You guys are homeless? I know a place you can stay, it’s not such a solace like Tuna’s house, but you can sleep and since you are my new buddies you won’t be robbed”  
The place was on the hugest alley on Somorra, it had the width of a street and the two hundred meters of length “To the right you have an resort and to the left the biggest casino on Somorra, they had plans on making this place a street but so many homeless people got here that let this be the best hotel in Somorra, welcome to Sheol”. Cardboards where everywhere forming houses, there was trash everywhere that must be people’s possessions, of all kinds inhabited the place “Why is that person blue?” “Oh my god Adre it’s not polite to ask this! Also Frida is really delicate about this” Adre felt bad. The blue woman heard and looked Adre with a frown, Adre waved and felt even worse.  
“Where are we sleeping? Asked Cony.  
“Well I just need to find a place for you guys, don’t worry it might look full but there is always some space somewhere”  
They passed through everything during that walk that by itself was only seventy meters, but since they have to left and right and dodge people everywhere, it took long more than it should. Cony that was completely new to this world had the time of her life, she saw all new kinds of people and new ways of dirty clothes, god there was even a men who was wearing no clothes at all. Above had so many strings with hanged clothes and other things that was even beautiful. Houses made of cardboard, people sleeping under blankets where everywhere.  
They found a spot; it was right on the edge of the street, the place had less them nine square meters, the neighbors where nowhere to be found, but at least it had something to protect from the rain. It was not hard to find some blankets, for the ground and to cover them at night.  
“Thank god it’s not winter” Adre thought “This whole situation is a disaster, some days ago I was living with the comfort of my parents and now I’m homeless, well it’s not like a want to go back, and I’m having fun here, but this is so… strange” they would continue thinking if Cony hadn’t interrupted them.  
“It’s getting late, we should sleep”  
“Yeah, are – are you ok with all this? I mean sleeping in the streets and all”  
“Of course, these people look fun. It might not be as comfy as sleeping in the opera or at Fortuna’s bed but its ok”  
“Well good night then”  
“Good night Adre”


	6. A day with the Heraphton

After three shows on the same day, it was hard for Dani to Wake on the morning.  
The three siblings slept on the same bed, a monarch sized one with curtains and at least fifteen pillows, right now they were cuddling, first Nyx holding Gregory tight whilst he hugged Dani who embraced some pillows.  
Yesterday was a long day, first a gig by the morning (sure people liked to party at Saint Abe’s day) on a metro station, this one was sponsored by the govern who thought that some pop rock would be good for the citizens. The second was at late noon which gave them time to eat ice-cream before the show, the place in the words of Dani was “some kind of weird cartoon convention for weirdos” they didn’t even know how to rock and shake things up a little she continued. Only after midnight the last one happened, on the place owned by old Elizabeth, she sure liked their band  
Beep beep beep.  
“Ugh, is it morning already?” asked Nyx hiding their face under a pillow “I can’t take it anymore, please Gregory kill me and end my suffering”  
“C’mon we have to rehearse” said Dani trying to get out of bed in vain since Gregory held so thigh she almost couldn’t breathe.  
Greg grunted and said “No, let’s spend the rest of our human lives here, I too can’t take any more”  
“I said C’MON!” Dani shouted, swiftly she separated Greg’s arms and moved her legs around and made an arm lock on him “WE ARE GOING TO FUCKING REHEARSE AND BECOME THE BEST BAND SOMORRA EVER KNEW! TELL ME DO WANT TO MAKE SYNTHETIC CERBERUS THE BESTEST BAND EVER OR NOT” she started screaming while Greg was hitting her saying that he surrendered.  
Dani released him and Nyx raised their hands while shouting “Unbeatable under sun! The champion Danniele Sick Beats Heraphton wins again!”  
“It’s me, in my dreams I’m the star! I can’t believe it’s such a honor. I’m not thanking my parents because I fucking hate their guts!” Dani lifted Nyx in her arms “But I’m thanking my lovely sibling and my awesome brother whom I love very much and oh fuck I’m getting distracted we have to rehearse!”  
And with a note higher than the number of drunk teenagers in a party Dani started singing a fast song, soon Nyx joined her and both Dani and Greg started doing air guitar and Nyx was jumping from spot to spot, one moment they were on the bed in the other they almost dropped the nightstand.  
This continued for some minutes until Dani noticed they had detracted again, she made the two stop and went to the kitchen for breakfast. The place was not quite tidy, the three didn’t had much time to arrange the place so the sink was full, the table was dirty and an enormous rat was sleeping on the floor.  
“Begone foul mortal!” She exclaimed while driving the rat away “We have some fucking breakfast to eat my pals” she reached for the cabinet and hoped for the best, well they had food, a lot bread and out of date cereals “Hey, guess what, we have some lovesome bread”  
“And?” Asked Nyx full hope.  
“And that’s it my sweetest cutie patootie” Dani crashed Nyx’s dreams.  
…  
After rehearsing at the garage, Dani got a phone call.  
“Ugh, who is this? Can’t they see I’m actually trying to make a healthy lunch for once? Why would they interrupt me, a merciless god?” She picked up the phone “This is your god speaking”  
“H-Hi, This is Adre, remember? From that party”  
“Oh, yeah, I remember you; your friend was really fun, what was her name again? Cindy?”  
“Cony, well, Canticumancer to be precise, but this doesn’t matter and” they muttered something under and breath “Uh are you guys ok?”  
“Okie dokie my pal, why did you called?”  
“Cony wanted to meet with you guys and me thought: why not lunch together? Well we are homeless so we don’t really have much to do you guys want to accompany us on this nice place we found?”  
“I gotta check with squad first. Hey my wonderful and lovely family do you want to lunch out with some fans?”  
“What, fans? Of course I want, I can’t believe we have fans, well we indeed did a lot of hard work and your shows are awesome and…” Nyx continued to talk.  
Gregory nodded.  
“We will champ, where?”  
…  
The place was weird. “Meal by Trial” it was called, an open-air place where you paid a small amount to enter, inside you receive a disposable bag and you are free to go, there are cooks scattered and you have to fight to take food from them.  
“What the fuck they were thinking when they made this place?” Asked Greg when they came.  
“It’s well, you know, uh, artistic? I give up; I don’t know why they chose this place” Said Dani.  
“C’mon, this looks fun!” Said Nyx cheerfully”.  
“There they are, I’d recognize that enormous rose hair anywhere” Said Dani.  
“Weren’t they two the last time we met?” Asked Nyx.  
Cony leaded the group, smiling and asking about things. Adre was right behind, with hands on their pockets and bags under their eyes, right next to Adre was a girl, her skin was dark and her eyes too. Her hair was blond but little could they see because it was concealed under a hijab, a cloth that covered her head leaving only her face to be shown and she was wearing some kind of tiara that looked like a halo.  
Cony let out a long and happy hi.  
“Hello Cony, it’s nice to meet you, and who is this?” Asked Nyx.  
“Oh, this is my new friend, I met her in Sheol, her name is Numen” Said Cony.  
“So what is this meal by trial? Looks aggressive” Asked Numen.  
“It’s exactly what it looks like, you wander around the place and steal food from the chefs” explained Nyx.  
“Well what are we waiting for? Let’s go!” Said Nyx.  
“Wait, shouldn’t we split in teams? I mean this way we can harvest food more quickly and the challenge will be greater, if we went against them at a group of six they will just handle the food” Said Greg.  
“I like this idea; I’m going with Adre since we are both non binary, we have a lot to talk” Adre blushed while Nyx said that.  
“I’m going with this Numen girl, she looks cute” Said Dani.  
“Oh, I’m flattered” Said Numen.  
“That leaves us together, what is your name anyway?” Said Greg.  
“I’m Canticumancer, but everyone calls me Cony”  
Numen and Dani went to the west, Cony and Greg to the east and Adre and Nyx through the middle. It took some time for them to find any cook. The cook was a tall woman with long blond hair; she was wearing the stereotypical chef clothes, long hat included, she was enjoying cocking and even dancing a little before noticing the two, when she did, she pointed the spatula towards them and shouted:  
“Foul creatures, thou ain’t getting any food!”  
Both chuckled, Dani wanted to impress the other girl so she went forward. The enemy was armed and she could find nothing close, “no problem, I’m gonna just work my way and make her surrender”. Dani rushed forward and dodged the spatula slash, grabbed the chef’s arm, took her down and in instants she was chocking the chef. Dani looked to Numen, searching for a reaction and god she had her hands on her mouth, she was totally impressed.  
…  
“So then she told: You can’t take all the food, you’re only supposed to take a portion from each place. That is when I bite her” Cony was telling about her adventures while everyone packed things for launch.  
“That’s awesome; I almost bite a cook too. I can’t believe me and Adre have almost the same background, both ours parents didn’t accepted us as non-binary so we ran away” Said Nyx.  
“So you three ran just because they did not accepted Nyx?” Asked Cony.  
“Actually no, we ran because they wanted to our solemn and only future to be working on their crab farm. We wanted so more, we wanted to actually live. So we ran” Explained Nyx.  
“Well things are ready, let’s eat it up!” Said Dani.  
“Wait!” Exclaimed Numen “We have to pray first!”  
“Psh. Pray? We ain’t doing that”  
“Well I DO, you can eat, and I’m just going to pray in silence, just ignore me”  
However, Dani could not ignore it, she had a history of religion repulsion, her siblings knew that, and started eating fast because they knew shit was going to happen from the start, the girl with a hijab was promised trouble, they got surprised when Dani saw her cuteness over the hijab.  
“Anyway, anybody got any other interesting thing to tell?” Dani said whilst getting food.  
“Well we are homeless now, really makes one thing. Life at Sheol is not that bad actually, but really makes one think” Said Adre.  
“Dope” Dani was going to eat a toasted lizard when Numen intervened.  
“No! You have to cut it pieces before eating!”  
“Why though?”  
“Because that’s the tradition, else God is going to be mad at you!”  
“Well, God does not exist, and they do, then why don’t they appear right here right now and stop me?”  
“That’s not how God works”  
“SOMETHING THAT DOESN’T EXIST DOESN’T WORK AT ALL”  
Silence, Nyx and Greg saw this coming and were thinking of how to calm Dani down but it looks like too late.  
“They do exist, how can you prove that they do not?”  
“Well I never saw them”  
“You just aren’t looking at the right place, I see them everyday”  
“What the fuck is even god to you anyway?” The two were getting closer.  
“God is the reason I live, it’s the force that moves the world and…”  
“THAT’S BULLSHIT” The two were so close, kiss proximity almost “When I saw you I thought you were cute and that we would be good friend and – and - Urgh”  
“Hey, time out, the two of you can get the fuck out. I just wanted us to enjoy a nice meal and you two start THIS? Fuck no, each go to a corner and never see the other again!” Nyx shouted.  
“No, this shit ain’t over, let’s trade contacts, we finish this by phone. Fuck this is discourse night”  
…  
“We are sorry for this, we didn’t know such a thing would happen” Apologized Nyx. All the fight only stopped after they sealed Dani’s mouth with tape “Well se you guys around”  
Adre thought about the concept of God at the way home, they were agnostic and didn’t really cared that much, but, did they ever saw God?  
“What is God?” Asked Cony  
Of course, she doesn’t know. “It’s really complicated, kinda like a person that is the most important of all to you and each person has its own”  
“So who is my God?”  
“That is for you to decide, but, I thing music would be your God”  
“It is? I thought music was my parent”  
“It’s whatever you want honestly”  
“It is too complicated”  
“This talk is going nowhere; don’t you want to sing the way home? If we can call Sheol our home”  
“Fuck yes!”


	7. Robbery buddies

“Twas during spring when Lady Dedalei Saph, grand alchemist, feel in love with the muse of green eyes and the most beautiful black skin Oppiete. Oh how wonderful were the days that these two spend together, yet, they were brief. The muse had an arranged marriage with a prince of faraway lands. Dedalei’s heart was shattered, for she could not live without her love. However, she would not. Traveling to unknown territories to search for ingredients for the Obmuffin. An object with power to suppress the gods and bend reality, with it she would finally be together with her beloved once again. Unfortunately, the Obmuffin was never used, Dedalei died little after finishing it, the damage from the trip was too much. Now she rests and her creation’s powers unknown, since it was never used.”  
This was written right below the Obmuffin, a strange purple stone closed inside a thick glass on the Somorra Museum.  
“I’m telling you, I can’t steal this shit. It’s just impossible” said a slender teenager for Cony and Adre.  
“B-But how will I play the Flow Rhapsody? Without the Obmuffin it is impossible” Cony stuttered.  
“Sorry pals, as I said, impossible. Anyway, why do you want to play music so bad? Is it good?”  
“It is ok actually, but that is the only song I never played. I need to know why I need the Obmuffin in first place. It seems such a powerful object. What does it do to my music?”  
“Welp, maybe you should do other things instead of robbery, I heard you guys were homeless right ? Maybe find out a place to live and shit”  
“Yes we are kinda homeless right now, but, Fortuna said you were, like, the professional thief, and you are telling us to don’t do a robbery? Such a hypocrite” Accused Adre.  
“Hey, first don’t talk out loud, this is a public place for fuck’s sake. And second: I just take small things, not things that can shape reality!”  
“What is your name again, sir? I forgot” Asked Cony, interrupting the talk.  
“Hey I’m not a sir, I’m only seventeen, and it’s John de Valois for you. Anyway, do you need something else?”  
“If there is nothing we can do, farewell” sighted Cony.  
Whilst leaving the two contemplated the wonderful pieces the museum had, statues of naked people covered in rags, paintings of sunsets, people dancing and one just many colors scattered around. Just reaching the door the two were stopped by a tall man in a pompous dress. He asked: Can I talk to you?  
“Of course” answered Adre weakly.  
He took them to a bench in a low crowded place, the three seated and said: Do you really want to steal the Obmuffin?  
“W-What? Of course we don’t!” Adre stuttered.  
“Yes” Affirmed Cony.  
“C-Cony, theft is not a cool thing to be done especially speaking of something so precious! D-Don’t worry sir, my friend is just joking”  
“Don’t worry I want help stealing it” Said the man  
“Great!” exclaimed Cony.  
“Uh, who are you anyway?” Asked Adre.  
“My name is Dio Johnson, a canticumancer”  
“Hey! That is MY name, you can’t steal it!” shouted Cony.  
“Calm down Cony, I think he is talking about the music weavers who can create music from the nothing” Explained Adre.  
“That’s me! I can do that! You know that my name is Canticumancer, why you never told me about these people?”  
“I-I though you knew, and it was not important”  
“Not important? It is my name! Now there are people around saying they are my name!”  
“Calm down now, I see you are upset about knowing your name is a common, but it’s nothing to be ashamed of, a lot of people have common names” Said Dio.  
“Uh-I-Uh… Alright” sighted Cony.  
“Now if we really want to take it we will need a plan, it might take a while to get everything ready but I’m sure we can do it”  
“Uh, why do you want to steal it, mister?”  
“You see, they speak of the imcredible powers of the Obmuffin, and recently I was on an accident where I lost my ability to hear, I can speak with you because I learned how read lips only. I seek the Obmuffin in hope it can heal my hearing. I always loved music, that is why I became a canticumancer, and now it’s- it’s all gone for me”  
“Hey, it’s all right, we-we will help you! Don’t worry, sir” Comforted Adre.  
“Thank you, now, do you both agree on my plan?”  
Both said yes, Cony determined and Adre undecided.  
“Alright kids, this is seriously, don’t tell anyone, here is my phone number, go home now and i will contact you soon”  
“Thank you for helping me in this!” Said Cony  
“No, I thank you, for helping me hear again”


End file.
